Dating
by Katetodd4eva
Summary: Could agreeing to date Anthony Soprano be a bad idea for Jennifer Melfi? Or were they meant to be?


Jennifer Melfi breathed deeply as she moved her hips. She ran her hands over his broad chest. Her fingers going through his chest hair. She felt his hands run up her thighs and grab her ass. A soft moan escaped her mouth as she felt the muscles inside her start to tighten. She threw her head back as her orgasm starts to overtake her.

Jennifer Melfi's eyes shot open. She laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. She gave a sigh and ran a hand over her face. That was the second sexual dream with Anthony Soprano this week. She quietly thanked god that he had quit therapy last week. She slowly got out of bed and started her usual ritual for getting ready for work.

At 5pm, Dr. Melfi packed up her things, locked her office and left. She got into her car, re-applied her lipstick and set off, not for home, but for a bar. She wanted, she needed a change in her life.

She pulled up out the front of the bar and got out. It wasn't the usual classy, wine and dine place. She pulled on her jacket and went inside. She took a seat at the bar and looked around. It didn't seem as run down as she had first thought.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked with a smile. She gave him a soft smile. Not really knowing what to order.

"Do you have any wine?" she asked politely. He nodded and turned around to show her the selections of wine.

"The Merlot please" she said. She got her purse out and paid for it. She took a small sip and then looked at the red liquid. Her own therapy sessions with Elliot seemed to be a waste of time and money as of late. When he found out she had been treating Anthony Soprano he wasn't very pleased and neither had her friends when they too suspected she had been treating him. She gave a small sigh and drummed her fingers on the counter top.

'What is different about drinking at a bar then in the comfort of your own home' she thought to herself. Then a sound caught her attention. In was the sound of laughter. One person's laugh in particular. She turned to see the person who haunted her dreams with a smile on his face as she walked towards her with another man. She wanted to turn away before he saw her but it was too late. He looked right at her and gave her a smile nod. She instantly turned back to the bar hoping he was just going to continue on his way.

'This is what you get for doing something different' her subconscious told her. She closed her eyes, willing the voice in her head to stop.

"I never thought a place like this would be your style" Anthony Soprano said in a cheery voice as he came to stand next to her. She turned and looked up at him. He had that teenage boy grin on his face.

"Well a person needs a change in their life, don't you agree" she said before turning back to her wine, taking a big sip.

"But a scabby bar like this?" he asked with a chuckle. She looked at him.

"And what brings you to a scabby bar like this?" she quirked an eyebrow. He paused.

"Business. You know" he answered with a shrug. She instantly knew what he meant by business.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked taking up the stool next to her. She quickly finished the rest of her wine.

"Sure. I will have another one of those" she said with a soft smile. He ordered her another and got himself a scotch. The bartender placed their drinks in front of them. Jennifer gave him a smile as a thank you. He did the same and they both sipped their drinks.

Jennifer Melfi breathed deeply as she moved her hips. She ran her hands over his broad chest. Her fingers going through his chest hair. She felt his hands run up her thighs and grab her ass. A soft moan escaped her mouth as she felt the muscles inside her start to tighten. She threw her head back as her orgasm starts to overtake her. His hands tightened on her ass as he pounded up inside her. He grunted at his own release. She leaned forward and kissed him. She never believed she would enjoy kissing this man and here she was. And naked too. Perhaps it was just another dream.

The next morning Jennifer woke up. She smiled and stretched out. It was then she felt the body next to her. She froze and rolled over. There he was. A sleeping and naked Anthony Soprano. She gasped and quickly checked herself. She closed her eyes and prayed that this was part of her dream.

"Hey there" came his groggy voice. She looked up at him. The shock still across her face.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Did we…did we" she stuttered. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Have sex? Yeah. Why do you think we are both naked" he grinned.

"Anthony this is not right. This is so unprofessional and I think you should leave" she told him as she pulled the covers tighter around her.

"Why? You aren't my shrink anymore, so that whole doctor-patient thing goes out the window. And you know how I feel about you" he reached out to stroke her cheek but she pulled away.

"Anthony please. It's time for you to go" she told him. Tony sighed and finally got out of bed and got dressed. He turned around to face her before he left.

"Just between you and me. Best sex I have had" he winked at her then left. She pulled the covers up over her head groaned. How could she be so stupid to let that happen. She promised herself she would never do anything stupid again and here she was. Lying naked in her bed after having a night of fantastic sex with an ex-patient who happens to be tied to the mafia.

Monday morning finally arrived and Jennifer was up and on her way to her office. She tried to forget what had happened on her weekend but she kept getting these memory flashes of her night with Anthony Soprano. She was relieved when she entered her office to find it the way she had left it. She had half expected Anthony to have broken in and left her expensive gifts. She took her jacket off and sat down at her desk with a sigh of relief. Only to be interrupted by a knock on her door. She got up and answered. It was a delivery man holding a huge bouquet of mixed flowers.

"Dr Jennifer Melfi?" he asked from behind the flowers. She nodded.

"Yes, that's me" she said.

"These are for you" he said handing her the flowers.

"Enjoy your day" and with that the man was gone. Jennifer closed her door and put the flowers down on her desk. She looked for a card or a note to say who they were from, but she didn't need one. She knew who they were from. She stood there staring at them.

'What's next? A diamond necklace? New car perhaps' she thought to herself. She jumped a little as her phone started to ring.

"Jennifer Mefli" she answered.

"So how did you like the flowers? I picked the biggest display they had" came Anthony's cheery voice. She sighed.

"Anthony, please do not send me anything. Now where did you get them so I can send them back?" she said grabbing a pen and paper to write down the address.

"Send it back? Oh come in. You can accept a small gift. We shared an incredible night together. Let me show you my appreciation" she could imagine the smug grin that would be on his face.

"Fine. But that's it. You don't call me anymore. Don't send me anything else" she tried to sound stern and in control of the situation.

"Can't you at least give me a chance here. I go outta my way to send you flowers, after which I don't hear from you for two days" he said starting to get a little agitated. Jennifer ran a hand through her hair.

"What do you want from me Anthony?" she asked with a sigh.

"I want you. I want to be with you" he admitted. Jennifer let out another sigh as she looked around her office as she remembered their night together. She closed her eyes.

"I love you" he said softly. It wasn't the first time he had said it to her.

"Prove it" she suddenly said. The pause from the other end of the line showed how shocked Anthony was at her answer. In fact she was a little shocked at her own answer too.

"Prove it?" he answered. She nodded, knowing he couldn't see it.

"Yes. Prove to me that what you feel is real and not just because up until two weeks ago, I was the only woman in your life that you could talk to freely" she explained.

"Jesus Christ. Is this what you are like with every guy who says he loves you" he suddenly said.

"Anthony I know you. I don't want to just be one of your 'girls'. You can prove to me that you love me or we hang up and you never contact me again" she felt like she was doing a business deal. She could tell he was thinking about it.

"What do you want me to do?" he finally asked. She couldn't help but smile. Just that sentence alone showed her he actually cared about her.

"You will take me on a number of dates until I am satisfied that you in fact, truly love me. And during this time there will be no discussion of your work, no stripers or hookers, do not mention me to any of your friends no matter how much you trust them and no sex between us until I think you have proven you love me" she told him all her set rules. Now it was just up to him to finally accept.

"Fine. But I choose where we go" he said after a pause.

"Of course. I will message you later with a day and time for our first date. Good bye Anthony" with a smile she hung up the phone. She couldn't believe what she had just agreed too, or even more, what HE had just agreed to. What could go wrong with dating this man anyway.


End file.
